dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Reply 1997
Reply 1997 is a 2012 Korean drama about a group of friends reminiscing about their high school days. Synopsis If you were to look back on your life, what would you remember most about your high school days and what you and your friends thought was important back then? Sung Shi Won (Jung Eun Ji) and her five friends – Yoon Yoon Jae (Seo In Guk), Mo Yoo Jung (Shin So Yul), Kang Joon Hee (Hoya), Do Hak Chan (Eun Ji Won) and Bang Sung Jae (Lee Shi Un) – were friends in high school in 1997, when K-pop and celebrity idols were gaining national popularity, and they were swept up in the adoration of their favorite K-pop and other idol stars. To the 18-year-old Shi Won, her entire world revolved around Tony An of H.O.T., and her only aspiration in life was to grow up to become his wife. Her best friend Yoo Jung was her partner in crime, also falling in love with a different idol everyday. Fifteen years later at the age of 33, the six high school friends meet for a mini-reunion, during which two of the friends announce their plans to marry. As they reminisce about the height of their teenage angst, the viewer needs to try to figure out which two friends fell in love during the 15 years since high school. Which two friends' passionate idolization K-pop stars turned into a genuine love for each other?https://www.viki.com/tv/9462c-reply-1997?q=reply%201997 Cast Main Characters= *Jung Eun Ji as Sung Shi Won *Seo In Guk as Yoon Yoon Jae **Song Eui Joon as Young Yoon Yoon Jae *Hoya as Kang Jun Hee *Shin So Yool as Mo Yoo Jung *Eun Ji Won as Do Hak Chan *Lee Shi Un as Bang Sung Jae *Song Jong Ho as Yoon Tae Woong |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Il Hwa as Lee Il Hwa (Himself) **Park Cho Rong as Young Lee Il Hwa (Ep. 9) *Sung Dong Il as Sung Dong Il (Himself) **Kang Kyun Sung as Young Sung Dong Il (Ep.9) *Jung Kyung Mi as Kyung Mi / Eun Dok Ki *Jung Young Sub as a doctor *Sun Ah as Herself / Eun Gak Ha *Jeon Hye Young as Jang Woo Dong |-| Guest Roles= *Choo Min Gi as Chu Shin Soo (Ep.8) *Kim Kook Jin as the MC of Star Date (Ep.1) *Kim Tae Won as a karaoke room guest (Ep.8) *Ahn Young Mi as the Sechs Kies fanclub president (Ep.10) *Kim Jong Min as a doctor (Ep.5) *Son Jin Young as Young Yoon Joon Hyuk (Ep.9) *Go In Bum as Sung Dong Il's uncle (Ep.15) *Shin Bong Sun as the H.O.T. Busan Fan Club President (Ep.6) *Yoon Bo Mi as Young Moon Jung Mi (Ep.9) *Yoon Hyung Bin as Eun Guk Ha's husband (Ep.10) *Im Shi Wan as a ROTC student (Ep.4) *Ryu Dam as Lee Dae Ho (Ep.8) *Jung Joo Ri as a karoke room guest (Ep.8) *Ahn Tony as Himself (Ep.1 & 3) *Kang Yoo Mi as the H.O.T. fanclub president (Ep.10) *Shin Dong Yup as the MC of 1998 Golden Awards (voice) (Ep. 10) *Lee Joo Yeon as Tae Woong's doctor (Ep.14 & 16) *G.Na as Yoon Jae's blind date (Ep.15) *Kim Ye Won as Seong Song Ju, Shi Won's older sister *Lee Hyo Ri as Herself (Ep.12) *Lee Yong Nyeo as a hospital patient (Ep.5) *So Hee Jung Shi Won's boss (Ep.15) *Jung Yi Rang as a karaoke customer *Park Ji Yoon as Jun Hee's older sister (Ep.8) *Lee Soo Geun as the voice of the substitute bus driver *Ko Ji Yong as a Sechs Kies Member *Kim Dong Gyun as Shi Won's coworker (Ep.15) *Kim Dae Joo as an Awards ceremony staff Soundtrack Main Article: Reply 1997 OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/reply-1997/seasons/1 Awards *'2013 7th Cable TV Broadcasting Awards:' Grand Prize *'2013 49th High1 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Best New TV Drama Actress (Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best Couple Award (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji), Rising Star Award (Seo In Guk), Rising Star Award (Jung Eun Ji), and Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 4th Melon Music Awards:' Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 14th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Top 10 Style Icons - Couple (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Seo In Guk) and Best Couple Award (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) Related Drama *'Korea:' Reply Series Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "I Love Lee Tae-Ri" and was replaced by "Flower Boy Next Door" on January 7, 2013.http://asianwiki.com/Reply_1997 Gallery Reply 1997.png|Official Poster Reply 1997 2.png|Alternate Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:TvN Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:Reply 1997 Category:Reply Series